Steel Angel Kurumi: Demon Heart
by Exdeathmore
Summary: [Steel Angel Kurumi] Nearly 40 years after the events of the first Steel Angel Kurumi anime, a sinister plot unfolds... and one being will trigger a series of events that will ultimately decide the fate of humanity. After a long hiatus, Chapter 4 is up!
1. Reawakening

Steel Angel Kurumi: Demon Heart 

by Exdeathmore

* * *

Kurumi: If you're reading this fanfic on your computer, remember to sit in a well-lit room, and don't sit too close to the monitor! With that said, let's begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: Steel Angel Kurumi was created by Kaishaku/Kadokawa Shoten. I don't own anything from the series, I just wrote this story! 

**Note: If you are offended by any sort of religious references, I do not recommend reading this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Reawakening

A dark figure walks down a hallway lit with dim red lights, until it reached a large door at the end of the hall. The door slid open, revealing a large tactical room with maps and statistics displayed on the monitors. The figure slowly approached a large chair in the center of the room from behind and kneeled. 

"You summoned me, Commander Lucifer?" the figure asked.

"Yes, Raziel, it was I," came a voice from the chair. "Answer me this question. Do you know why we currently wage this war?"

"To wipe out the savage humans so that we may colonize this planet for our people's survival."

"Exactly. I am sure that your superiors have told you many times that the humans are nothing more than mindless savages that will accept nothing less than the demise of our people. But I shall not waste time telling you what you already know. I have called you here for an important mission; one that could very well determine the victor in this war."

"I will do whatever you ask of me, Commander, to ensure the survival of our people."

"I am told by one of my agents that the humans are working on a top secret project. From what I am told, this project is a superweapon with enough strength to annihilate our entire army in an instant. Also, this superweapon might have the ability to neutralize The Power."

"Neutralize The Power? Is such a thing even possible, Commander?"

"I am not sure. You can never tell with these unpredictable humans. This is where you come in, Raziel. Your assignment is to gather as much information as you can about this project, and, if it is deemed dangerous, to destroy it before it is completed. The first thing you should know is that this is an undercover mission, so you must be able to blend in among the humans. This is easily possible using The Power." The figure standing in front of the chair began to change shape. Then, a person wearing a black coat, hood, pants, gloves, and boots stepped forward from where the figure previously was standing. The man pulled back the hood, revealing himself as a young man with long, spiky, blond hair that nearly reached the ground, and blood red eyes.

"I am sure that this form will suffice, Commander," the man said in the same voice as Raziel. "Just tell me where I must go and I will depart immediately."

"That is the second thing you must know: it's not so much as where, but when you have to go. For one reason or another, the research facility that the project is contained in used time drives to travel over 1000 years into the past, probably so that the project would be completed by the time of our first arrival to Earth."

"How will I be able to travel into the past, Commander?"

"Do not worry. I possess enough of The Power to send you into the past, but after that, you will be alone. When your mission is complete, I will know." The figure in the throne raised what appeared to be its arms, and black electricity flowed out from them and surrounded Raziel. "You have your orders. Do whatever it takes to destroy that project!" A pillar of darkness appeared under Raziel, devouring him. When the darkness dissipated, he was gone.

"Why did you have to send Raziel?" came a voice from behind Lucifer. "You know that I would be a more suitable candidate for this mission! Raziel is inexperienced and weak!"

"I have my reasons, Faust," Lucifer said in a calm voice. "Do you disagree with my methods? I need to know if you are."

"Of course not, Commander, it's just that---"

"If you have no objections, then this conversation is over. You are dismissed."

"But Commander---"

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!" Lucifer shouted, causing the room to rumble slightly. Faust slowly crept back into the darkness of the ship. Lucifer pressed a button on the console in front of his chair and quietly said, "Begin the experiment."

* * *

Time: 1963 A.D.  
Location: Academy Base 

Raziel reappeared in a long steel corridor with lights lining the ceiling.

"It looks like I've made it into the research facility. Now I just have to---" Just then, he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Raziel walked up to the wall and put his finger on it. He slowly began to draw a shape on the wall, leaving a red mark as he did it. After drawing the shape of a pentagram on the wall, it began to waver as if it were made of water. Raziel then walked into the wall and vanished. Two scientists came down the hall, talking to eachother.

"Maintenance is nearly complete," one of them said.

"Finally," said the other. "The Academy will be airborne again in no time. We're lucky that nobody's found this place after being grounded for so long." As they continued down the hall, Raziel poked his head out from the wall, and walked back out into the open. He looked around to see if anyone else was coming, and headed down the opposite direction that the scientists were heading. He continued until he reached a door labeled "Restricted Access".

"They must be holding the project here," Raziel said to himself, looking at a keypad next to the door. He tried to input a code for the keypad, but only got a buzzing sound. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." He put his finger to the door and drew another pentagram. The door began to glow a bright red and slowly melted. As the molten metal rapidly cooled down, Raziel stepped into the room and looked around. The room was dark, a light fog covering the floor, and in front of Raziel was a desk. He approached the desk and saw a small red button. He pressed the button, and small monitor and keyboard folded out of the desk.

"Perhaps I can acquire information from this," Raziel said as he started typing away at the keyboard. He tried different search criteria, such as "Weapon", "War", and "Power", all of them returning nothing. "Where... where is it?" Raziel slammed his fist on the keyboard, and suddenly, the monitor began to pop-up various windows, stopping on a display of a glowing green orb with tags attacked to it.

* * *

"Are the preparations complete?" asked a middle-aged man with smooth, shoulder-length blond hair. 

"Yes, Director Brandow," replied a scientist. "We can begin liftoff in 1 minute."

"Very well then, the sooner we're airborne, the better. Prepare for liftoff immediately."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"What is this?" Raziel asked, looking at the display on the monitor in front of him. He pressed a single key on the keyboard, and several small windows appeared, with information that made no sense to him. "'A, Angel... Heart'? 'Steel Angel... Project'? What does it mean?" Just then, some of the lights above him began to turn on, illuminating the room. He looked up from the monitor, and his eyes widened. On the opposite end of the room from him, there was a large machine built into the wall, with a capsule in the middle of it. "What... is that?" Raziel left the computer alone, and slowly approached the massive machine. 

Raziel tried to look inside the capsule, but the glass display was completely fogged up. He took his hand and wiped away the fog, revealing a woman, about Raziel's age, with long pink hair tied up in a ponytail sleeping inside. She was wearing what appeared to be a blue and white maid's uniform.

"A human?" Raziel looked at the capsule for a moment. "Could this thing have something to do with the so-called 'Angel Heart' and 'Steel Angel Project'?" He paused. "...I cannot afford to take any risks." He reached inside his coat and pulled out something that resembled an iron knuckle. "If this thing can nullify The Power, I will have to do this the primitive way." Suddenly, a laser blade shot out of the device, and he sliced at the capsule, breaking the glass cover. Fog began to pour out of the capsule, filling the room.

* * *

"Liftoff in 10 seconds, Director Brandow," said a scientist. 

"Engage the main engines," said the middle-aged man.

* * *

As the fog cleared, Raziel pulled back his arm with the laser blade and looked at the sleeping woman. "This is for the future of my people!" he said as he thrust his arm forward. Just then, The entire room began to shake, and Raziel lost his balance and fell back. "Urgh, what was that? I have to finish my mission before---" He stopped when he looked up. The woman's body began to lean forward and fall out of the capsule. She fell on top of Raziel, their lips touching. Raziel quickly crawled back as the woman hit the ground, surprised. "...for a second there, I thought it was alive. Now to---" He was stopped again when he heard a light groaning sound come from the woman. She slowly opened her violet-blue eyes and got up on her knees. She looked around the room, and then saw Raziel and stared at him. 

Raziel froze; he was too frightened to move. 'It activated...!' he thought to himself. 'If it is a superweapon, I'm doomed!' The young woman looked at him for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened.

"Master..." was the first word to escape her lips. "Master!" Suddenly, she lunged at him and began to squeeze him tightly.

"It's attacking!" Raziel screamed. "Help me!"

"What was that?" came a voice from outside the room. Raziel could hear footsteps becoming louder and louder. "What the hell happened to this door?" A scientist ran into the room and saw Raziel. "Who are you? What are you---" He stopped when he saw the woman hugging Raziel. "Kurumi? She's been activated!" The scientist ran for a red panic button on the wall and mashed it. Sirens blared and red lights flashed across the entire facility. Within moments, armed guards swarmed into the room, completely blocking the only way out.

"Damn it!" Raziel said as he squirmed out of the woman's grasp. He drew another pentagram in the air, and thrust his arm through it. A large jet of flames shot out of his hand and struck the wall, plowing a large hole all the way to the outside. "I'll have to finish my mission another time." He ran to the hole, and just as he was about to jump off the edge, the young woman ran up to him.

"Wait, Master!" she cried as she started to cling onto him again. Raziel lost his balance as they both fell over the edge and into the open sky.

"How did he---" the scientist stared at the gaping hole in the wall, then came to his senses. "Never mind that!" He turned to the guards. "Put the entire facility on full alert, and notify Director Brandow immediately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raziel and the strange woman were freefalling towards the Earth at a breakneck speed. 

"What a cruel and unusual end for me!" Raziel shouted as he fell. The woman then grabbed him and began to carry him.

"Don't worry, Master," she said. "Kurumi won't let anything bad happen to you!" She then positioned herself upright, still carrying Raziel. The ground broke apart beneath her as she landed on her feet. "See? I told you!"

"Let go of me!" Raziel barked, squirming. He wriggled out of her arms and fell on the ground. He quickly got on his feet and glared at Kurumi. 'Even if it is a superweapon, I still have to try and destroy it! It's for the good of my people!' He charged at her, ready to fight to the death. Instead of a fight, he was met with another tight embrace.

"Master, I didn't know you cared about me so much!" she said.

'What have I gotten myself into...?' Raziel thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Director Brandow. 

"There's no doubt about it," the scientist who discovered Raziel said. "Somehow, someone infiltrated the facility and activated the Steel Angel 'Kurumi'!"

"Hmm... This is a very serious matter. We'll just have to try and recover her, now won't we?" A woman with long black hair entered the room, wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"Allow me to take responsibility for that, Director Brandow," said the woman.

* * *


	2. The New Master

Steel Angel Kurumi: Demon Heart 

by Exdeathmore

* * *

Lucifer: Raziel, here are your orders.  
Raziel: Yes, Commander?  
Lucifer: If you are reading this fanfic on your computer, remember to read it in a room with enough light and to not sit too close to the monitor. Understood?  
Raziel: Yes, Commander.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Master

* * *

"Allow me to take responsibility for that, Director Brandow," said a woman with long black hair wearing glasses and a lab coat. 

"Ms. Kasumi," said Brandow, "I understand that your father was part of the Steel Angel Project, but that is no reason for you to be involved in this incident. We don't know how dangerous the intruder might be. If you're captured---"

"Haven't you thought of what might happen if the intruder finds out exactly what Kurumi is capable of? What then? He might use it to his advantage and cause some real damage to the world!"

"..." Brandow was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "...Very well. You have my permission. Recover Kurumi using the utmost caution."

"Thank you, Director." As Kasumi left the room, Brandow leaned back in his seat.

"Like you would listen if I said no... Why can't things ever be easy?" he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Raziel and Kurumi were following a small dirt road through a thick forest. 

"Where are we going, Master?" Kurumi asked.

"I don't know," he grumbled. 'Somewhere away from you,' he thought.

"Master, I'm bored."

"Too bad."

"We'll never find a place to rest if we walk." Kurumi grabbed Raziel's hand. "I can carry you again and we can---" Raziel jerked his hand away from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Raziel glared at her, and then continued down the path.

"Master?" Kurumi ran out in front of him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Get out of my way."

"No! I want to know why you're unhappy! Did Kurumi do something bad?"

"..." Raziel was silent.

"Does Master hate me?"

"...I don't have time for this." Raziel walked around Kurumi and headed down the path again. He only took a few steps when Kurumi faced him, her eyes full of tears.

"How can you be so mean? WAHHH!" Kurumi began to bawl like a baby. Raziel stopped in his tracks and grabbed his head, covering his ears and cringing in pain.

'What is this?' he thought. 'Is this another one of its weapons? The sound is too much for me to take!' He turned around and shouted at Kurumi. "Stop! Stop that horrible noise! I'll do whatever you want, just stop it!" Kurumi stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Will Master stop being mean to Kurumi?" she asked him.

"Sure, whatever, just don't do that thing anymore!"

"Kyuiin! Thank you, Master! I'm so happy!" Kurumi then wrapped her arms around Raziel and started hugging him.

"Urgh..." Raziel groaned under his breath. Just then, a roar of thunder echoed through the air. Raziel looked up at the gray, cloudy sky, and a raindrop fell on his face. "Just my luck... what element of fate decrees that such misfortune should fall upon me?" They both hurried down the path to find cover.

* * *

"...That is the complete report, Director," said a scientist. 

"So you're saying that the intruder's target was Kurumi?" asked Brandow. "But why? How did he know of her existence?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but..."

"What?"

"Kurumi is still equipped with the Angel Mark II that was implanted in her from the time of her creation. The intruder activated her before we had a chance to remove it and replace it with a normal Angel Heart. This could prove to be very dangerous. Also..."

"What is it?"

"The Angel Heart Mark II was designed so that only a mystic can activate it. The intruder did not appear to be a mystic from this era."

"We can look into that matter at a later time," said Brandow. "Our first priority is to recover Kurumi and capture the intruder. If Ms. Kasumi fails to do so herself, we may have to resort to... alternative methods."

* * *

Moments later, Raziel and Kurumi found a cave in the side of a cliff to rest. 

"We should wait here until the rain stops," said Raziel. He took his long hair and wrung out the water like a towel. He then drew a pentagram on the ground, and a small flame appeared. "You keep calling me Master. Why is that?"

"Because, Master is Kurumi's Master!" Kurumi replied. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it!"

"Is that so?" Raziel began to think to himself. 'Hmm... if that's the case, then perhaps my mission can still be completed.' He got up, looked at Kurumi, and pointed at her. "Very well. As your master, I order you to destroy yourself!" He stayed in that position, waiting for Kurumi to carry out his command.

"...Hmm?" Kurumi asked, looking confused.

"'Hmm'? What do you mean, 'hmm'? I just ordered you to destroy yourself!"

"Why does Master want me to destroy myself?" Her eyes began to water. "Were you lying when you said you didn't hate me?" She started sobbing.

"Wait, stop!" Raziel said, putting his arm out. "Don't do that... that thing again!"

"What thing?"

"That, that thing with the sound and... Aachoo!" Raziel sneezed.

"Master, are you alright?" Kurumi asked. "Are you sick? Are you getting cold?" She crawled over to Raziel, put her hand behind his head, and pressed his forehead against hers. Raziel began to feel hot as he jumped back.

"Ahh! What are you doing?"

"You're burning up, Master. You should take those wet clothes off, or you'll get sick."

"Forget it. I will not shame myself by removing my garments." He sat down, put his back against the wall of the cave, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "As soon the rain stops, we keep moving." Kurumi sat beside Raziel and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Master..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"..." Raziel pretended that he didn't hear or feel her, not wanting to start any more disputes at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distant future... 

On board Commander Lucifer's command ship, the Pandemonium, Faust entered the control room, and approached Lucifer's chair.

"State your business, Faust," the Demonkind commander said. "My patience is short at the moment."

"Commander," Faust said, kneeling, "I urge you to allow me to carry out the mission you gave to Raziel."

"Your request is denied."

"But Commander! I have more control over The Power! I am capable of accomplishing this task much faster and more efficiently than Raziel. If you would just allow me to---"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucifer's voice boomed, causing the whole ship to rumble. "I will hear no more talk of Raziel or his mission out of you! If I do, then I will have you severely punished for insubordination! Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes, Commander. Forgive me." Faust crawled back into the shadows from whence he came. As he left the command room, he grumbled to himself. "Curse you, Raziel... why did the Commander choose you? The glory of that task should be my own!"

* * *

Back in the past... 

Several hours after the storm began, the sky began to show signs of the storm moving on. Raziel began to feel lightheaded.

'Unhh... What's going on? It's so stuffy... Why can't I breathe?' Raziel opened his eyes to find his face buried in Kurumi's cleavage, her arms wrapped around his head. "GAAAHHH!" he screamed as he pushed Kurumi away. Kurumi stirred from her sleep, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm... good morning, Master," she said.

"Don't 'good morning' me!" Raziel shouted, pointing at her. "You just tried to kill me again!" Just then, he heard the rustling of bushes just outside the cave. He turned to the mouth of the cave, and slowly walked out, Kurumi following closely behind.

"What's wrong, Master?" Kurumi asked.

"Shh!" Raziel hushed her. Suddenly, a small dart shot out of one the bushes, and struck Kurumi in the arm.

"Ow!" Kurumi grabbed her arm and pulled the dart out. "What is... this...?" She began to lose consciousness as she dropped to the ground. Raziel turned around and looked at her.

"What the---" A second dart shot out of the bush and stuck into the back of Raziel's neck. "Urgh!" He reached behind him and pulled out the dart. "Tranquilizer..." Raziel fell to the ground just as quickly as Kurumi. The bush that the darts came from began to rustle as Kasumi, the scientist from the Academy, stepped out.

"There," she said. "Those tranquilizers are enough to put a person out for almost a whole day. Though it may not last long on Kurumi, it should be just long enough to call in a recovery team." She reached into her lab coat, and pulled out a small radio. "Come in, Academy. This is Dr. Kasumi. I have Kurumi and the intruder. Awaiting---" Just then, she felt something grab her foot. She looked down to see Raziel clutching it tightly. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Maybe next time, you should use something a little stronger," he said as he pulled her down. Kasumi fell on her back and dropped the radio. Raziel got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, walked over to the radio, and picked it up.

"Dr. Kasumi?" came a voice from the radio. "Dr. Kasumi, come in. Do you read?" Raziel squeezed the radio until it was crushed. He let the broken pieces slip through his fingers as they hit the ground. He then turned his attention to Kasumi. Kasumi scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but Raziel grabbed her arm, and pushed her against a tree. He drew a pentagram on her back with his hand, and rope began to materialize out of nothing, tying her up.

'What the?' Kasumi thought. 'Where did that rope come from?' Raziel pulled her away from the tree and pushed her onto the ground.

"Now then..." Raziel said.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Silence! I will be the one asking questions here! Now then, who are YOU?"

"..." Kasumi was silent.

"Fine then. Your identity is not important. Next question: what exactly is this thing?" Raziel pointed at Kurumi.

"You mean you don't know what Kurumi is?"

"I said I'll be the one asking questions!"

"You're not very good at interrogating a hostage, are you?"

"Grr..." Just then, Kurumi began to get up as the tranquilizer wore off.

"What happened...?" Kurumi saw Raziel standing next to Kasumi. "Master, who is that?"

"This is our prisoner," Raziel said, "and it shall stay that way until I say otherwise." He then turned to Kasumi. "I will untie you now... but make no mistake, if you attempt to run, I will kill you." He snapped his fingers, and the rope binding Kasumi vanished. "Get up." Kasumi reluctantly complied. Raziel then turned to Kurumi. "You! Keep an eye on the prisoner. We're moving on." The three of them continued on their way through the woods.

* * *

Unknown to Raziel, Kurumi, or Kasumi, they were being watched. In the distant future, Faust was monitoring the events that had just transpired, using his power to create a window into the past. 

"Raziel..." Faust said, looking at him. His arm was extended and trembling, trying to maintain concentration to keep the small rift open. "You dare to spare the human's life?" Faust's anger caused him to lose his focus as the rift closed. "To hell with the Commander's orders! I will rectify this problem myself! And once Commander Lucifer sees me destroy the superweapon and expose Raziel for the traitor he is, he shall favor me once more!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Academy base in the past, one of the scientists approached Director Brandow in the meeting chamber. 

"Director..." the scientist said.

"Hmm?" Director Brandow asked. "What is it?"

"It's Dr. Kasumi... she called in, saying that she captured Kurumi and the intruder, but suddenly, the radio went silent. We can only speculate that she has been captured, or---"

"I see... I warned her that it would be too dangerous..." Brandow closed his eyes for a moment. "Very well, then... it seems that we'll have to resort to Plan B."

"Yes, Director." The scientist bowed and let himself out of the room. Brandow checked to see if he was alone in the chamber, and sighed.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" he said to himself.

* * *


	3. A Hint of Kindness

Steel Angel Kurumi: Demon Heart 

by Exdeathmore

* * *

Raziel: If you are reading this fanfic on a computer, do so in a brightly lit room, and don't sit too close to the monitor.  
Kurumi: Master!  
Raziel: What now?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Hint of Kindness?

Raziel and Kurumi, along with Kasumi as their "prisoner", continue on their way through the forest, looking for any signs of civilization, with Kurumi in front, Kasumi in the middle, and Raziel bringing up the rear.

"How much farther until we reach a city?" Raziel asked Kasumi.

"I don't know," Kasumi said.

"Don't try lying to me!" Raziel said. Just then, he started coughing and wheezing as a bead of cold sweat ran down his forehead. Kurumi and Kasumi stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Master?" Kurumi asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm cough fine!" Raziel kept coughing. "Just cough... keep... walk..ing..." Raziel's vision began to blur as he dropped to his knees and passed out.

"Master!" Kurumi shouted, running over to him.

'He passed out...' Kasumi thought. 'Just my luck!' She turned to Kurumi. "C'mon, Kurumi! Now's our chance!"

"Our chance to what?" Kurumi asked.

"To get away from here, that's what!"

"No! I won't leave Master!"

'Of course...' Kasumi thought. 'That man is Kurumi's master, and she won't do anything unless he tells her to... so much for that plan...'

"He's burning up..." Kurumi said, putting her hand on his forehead. She turned to Kasumi. "Please, help Master! Kurumi doesn't know what to do!"

* * *

When Raziel regained consciousness, he was laying on the ground, with a blanket wrapped around him and a wet towel on his forehead. His vision was still blurry as he tried to get up. He clutched his head with one hand and grabbed his chest with the other.

"What happened...?" he said to himself. "Where am I..." He looked down at his bare upper half and noticed that his shirt and coat had been removed. "Where are my garments?" He looked around, and saw that he was inside a log cabin. To his right was a fireplace with a small fire, heating a large black pot hanging over it. To his left was a window and a door. Just then, the doorknob on the door began to jiggle as it slowly opened. Kurumi entered the room, with Kasumi and an elderly woman following behind her, carrying Raziel's shirt and coat, both folded up neatly. Kasumi was guiding the woman along from behind, the woman's eyes were closed.

"I see you're awake," Kasumi said.

"Master!" Kurumi joyfully cried as she ran over to Raziel and began hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you're all right! I was so worried!"

"Let go of me!" Raziel said. "That hurts!"

"Ah! Sorry, Master!" Kurumi immediately let go.

"I demand that you tell me where I am!" Raziel directed at Kasumi.

"You would be in my cabin, young man," the elderly woman said. "Your friends here said you passed out in the woods from a fever, so we brought you back here." She walked over to Raziel, being guided by Kasumi, and put the bundle of clothes down next to him.

"We must leave immediately, we've wasted enough---" As Raziel tried to get up, a stinging pain shot out through his whole body. He fell back down on the floor.

"No need to be in such a rush, sonny. So much stress isn't good for a young'un like you. Let me get you some medicine while you rest. Would you ladies like anything while I'm at it?"

"No thanks, ma'am," Kurumi said.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting around?" Kasumi asked.

"That's quite alright," the woman said. "I've been living here for so long, I've just about got the entire place memorized in my noggin. Just hand me my cane and I'll find my way." Kasumi handed the old woman a wooden cane, and she slowly walked off, tapping the cane around. Kasumi turned around and saw Raziel eyeing the woman strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" Kasumi asked him.

"That behavior is most peculiar..." Raziel responded.

"Haven't you ever seen a blind person before?"

"Blind...? What is blind?"

"You must be joking. Are you serious?"

"..." Raziel was silent for a moment. "...Is there a problem with that?" Kasumi let out an exasperated sigh.

"It means she can't see. Anything."

"...Since I will not be leaving any time soon, maybe now you'll answer some of my questions."

"I can't really answer your questions unless you give me some information too. First of all, why don't you tell me how you activated Kurumi."

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I did nothing to---" Raziel stopped. He remembered when he was in the research facility, and Kurumi's lifeless body fell on top of him. He put his hand to his mouth. "Our lips..."

"What?"

"Our lips touched just before Kurumi activated."

"What? You kissed her?" Kasumi couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What is a kiss?" Raziel asked, ignorant as a little child.

"Ugh, you don't even know what a kiss is? What kind of... idiot doesn't know such simple---"

"That's enough!" Kurumi interrupted, putting her arms around Raziel in defense. "Kurumi doesn't understand what's going on, all she knows is that Master's love is what woke me up!"

"'Love'?" Raziel became even more confused. "Stop using these unfamiliar words!" Before the conversation could carry on any further, the elderly woman returned, with her cane in one hand, and a small brown bottle in the other.

"Here we go," the woman said as she opened the bottle. She shook it around until a single pill rolled out onto her hand. "Just swallow this, and you'll be better in no time." Kurumi picked up the pill and put it up to Raziel's mouth.

"Here, Master," Kurumi said. Raziel turned away.

"How do I know that thing isn't dangerous?" Raziel asked. "It could be poison."

"We're trying to help you," Kasumi said. "How do you expect to get anywhere if you're so distrusting?" Raziel was quiet. He didn't want to trust any of them, but he knew she had a point. He turned back to Kurumi, took the pill, and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed the pill hard with a disgusted look on his face.

"Auugh! This thing is horrible!" Raziel coughed. He looked like he was about to puke.

"It isn't supposed to taste good, deary," the old woman said. "Just don't stress yourself, and you'll be good to go."

"Finally." Raziel slowly got up from his makeshift bed, and put on his shirt and coat. "We should be moving on. We need to find the nearest city."

"Well, if you just take the small dirt road just outside, you should reach a town in no time."

"Thank you for the directions," Kasumi said.

"Thank you for helping Master, ma'am!" said Kurumi. Raziel walked past the two of them and stopped in front of the old woman.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't move," Raziel said to the elderly woman. He took his right index finger, drew a small pentagram on her forehead, and pressed his palm down on top of it. A dim red light emanated from space between his hand and the woman's head.

"What are you doing to me?" the woman asked. Raziel did not reply. The red light faded, and he pulled his hand away.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"What?" The woman was confused.

"Open your eyes," Raziel repeated. The old lady complied, slowly opening her eyes. At first, everything was a blur of colors to her, but steadily her vision sharpened until she could see Raziel, Kurumi, and Kasumi clearly.

"I... I can see? I can see! It's a miracle!" the old woman was overwhelmed with excitement.

"We are even now," said Raziel. "You owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing."

'What the?' Kasumi thought, speechless. 'How... how did he...? Who is this man?'

"I don't believe this!" the woman continued. "I can see all three of you so clearly now! Young man, you must be a messenger of God to perform such a miracle!"

"You must not tell anyone of what just happened," said Raziel. "We must be going now." He turned to Kurumi and Kasumi. "Come." He walked past them again as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Outside, Raziel and the others found the dirt path and began to travel along it.

"That was very kind of you to help that lady, Master," said Kurumi.

"Kind?" Raziel asked. "Another unfamiliar word." He turned to Kasumi. "You will explain these things to me, but not now. Our first priority is to find the town that person spoke of."

"Um..." Kasumi was slightly nervous. "...You haven't even told me your name. Who are you?"

"..." Raziel was silent. "...You may call me... Raziel."

"Raziel?" Raziel's response interested Kasumi. 'That name... it sounds so... unnatural. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye... I want to learn as much as I can about him, there must be some secret he is hiding.' Kasumi eyed him suspiciously as they all continued down the dirt path.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Academy Base...

"You have your orders," said Director Brandow. "Find Kurumi and the man who took her, and bring them both back here."

"And if they resist?"

"...We do not want a battle on our hands... Do whatever it takes without violence."

"Yes, Director."

"...I fear that history may soon repeat itself. We cannot allow that to happen."

* * *


	4. Alastor

Steel Angel Kurumi: Demon Heart 

by Exdeathmore

* * *

Alastor: Read this fanfic in well-lit room, and don't sit too close to the monitor.  
Raziel: Who are you?  
Alastor: Just read and find out.

* * *

Note: Many thanks to Matthew R. Barnes, whose lone review inspired me to continue this story when it was on the brink of being scrapped.

* * *

Chapter 4: Alastor 

In an unknown location in the distant future...

"You have your orders," said Faust to a figure hiding in the shadows. "Find the traitor Raziel and the superweapon. Dispose of both of them."

"But, Captain Faust, this action goes directly against Commander Lucifer's orders. You were not even supposed to know of this mission, let alone tell me about it."

"Is that a problem, Sergeant!? Will you tell me to stand aside and allow Raziel to, to--- overthrow our people!? Would YOU allow such a thing to pass!?"

"...No, sir. I will comply with your orders."

"I trust there will be no mistakes, Alastor..."

* * *

Back in the past... 

After following the old woman's directions through the forest, Raziel, along with the Steel Angel Kurumi and their 'prisoner', Kasumi, have finally arrived at a small town. The streets were moderately busy, cars traveling down the roads and the occasional pedestrian walking along the sidewalks.

"I thought I would never see civilization again," Kasumi said.

'Even if it is primitive,' Raziel thought. "We require a place to rest. Where can we find auch a place?"

"How about that hotel over there, genius?" Kasumi pointed to a nearby building with the word "HOTEL" over the door.

"...I knew that." Raziel turned to Kurumi. "Come."

"Master..." Kurumi looked upset. "Not once have you called me by my name. Please, call me Kurumi."

"I'll call you whatever I feel like!"

"But, Master..." Kurumi began sobbing.

"W, wait!" Raziel's voice was stuttering, afraid that she would start crying again. "Fine! I'll do it, just don't make that noise again!"

"Really?"

"Yes... Come, K, Kurumi."

"Kyuiin! Yes, Master!" She wrapped her arms around Raziel's right arm as they headed for the hotel.

* * *

Inside, Raziel approached the front counter in the main lobby.

"Welcome!" said the manager. "How may I help you?"

"We require shelter," said Raziel.

"You mean a room, for the three of you? For how long?"

"One night."

"Okay, then... that will be 120 dollars." The room was silent for a moment.

"...Excuse me?" Raziel finally asked.

"120 dollars," the manager repeated.

"Doll-urs?" Raziel did not understand.

"Yeah, dollars. You know, cash, money---" Raziel slammed his hand on the counter.

"WHAT!!? You still have the desire for currency!? How primitive can you be!!?" Raziel's red eyes began to burn with rage.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" the manager cringed. Just then, Kasumi ran up and pushed Raziel away.

"Please excuse my partner for his rude behavior," Kasumi said. "He's, um... my cousin! Yeah, from the countryside!" She reached into her lab coat pocket, and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it, and took out several bills. "Here you are, 120 dollars."

"Th, thank you, miss," the manager took the money, his hand shaking. He then reached under the counter, and handed her a small key. "Y-you have R-Room 136. H-have a n-nice day..." Kasumi then headed off, followed by Kurumi, and lastly Raziel, who gave another angry glare to the manager before walking away.

* * *

"You can't just blow your top like that," Kasumi said to Raziel once they got into their room. "You have to have money for a lot of things in the world." 

"Hmph," Raziel grunted. "The use of currency is so... archaic. Anyways, now that we have privacy, you can answer some of my questions now." He pointed at Kurumi. "What is this thi---" He corrected himself before he offended Kurumi again. "---Kurumi? Does... 'she' have anything to do with the Steel Angel Project?"

"..." Kasumi was quiet.

* * *

::Flashback:: 

A young Kasumi peered through a crack in a doorway. Inside the next room was a middle-aged man with a tan complexion, black hair, and brown eyes. He was speaking to another man about his age, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a monocle.

"Why?" the blond-haired man asked. "Why does the project have to be halted?"

"Although we are the creators of the Steel Angels," the black-haired man replied, "there is still so little we know about our own creations. We must take time to better understand the Steel Angels and how they work, lest we repeat past mistakes."

"..." The blond-haired man began thinking to himself. "...You present a good point, but what about our mission?"

"I realize now that inserting the Demonkind element into the Angel Heart Mark II was a dangerous mistake. When the power of Kurumi's Mark II revived the other Steel Angels, there may be a small chance that the taint of the Demonkind element might have entered every single one of them. If my suspicions are correct, then we have put mankind in even more danger."

"Are you trying to say that what happened to Kurumi 'that day' might happen to the other Steel Angels as well!?"

"I am not sure, but it is a remote possibility, a possibility I'm not willing to risk. We must deactivate all the Steel Angels and examine them for any signs of taint. Meanwhile, I will continue my study of the Angel Hearts in my lab in Izumo. I will send you any information I find. I'll leave the task of keeping an eye on the Steel Angels to you and the rest of the Academy, Walski." The black-haired man began to walk to the door.

"Wait, Ayanokouji!" the man identified as Walski said. "Where are you going?"

"To the Kagura shrine," Ayanokouji replied. "I must have a talk with Nakahito and the others."

::End flashback::

* * *

"Well?" Raziel was waiting for Kasumi's answer. 

"...The Steel Angel Project was put on hold before I joined the research team, so I never had much time to study it."

"What are you saying? You don't know anything!? Arrgh!" Raziel began to lose his temper again.

"Master, please don't get upset," Kurumi tried to soothe his rage.

"..." Raziel took a deep breath. "Are you absolutely sure? Is there anywhere I can find information of any sort?"

"Well," Kasumi said, "there is the facility that you broke into..."

"Somewhere OTHER than that!"

"My father was one of the scientists that started the Steel Angel Project, so his journal and lab might hold some information."

"And where is this lab?"

"It's hidden away in Izumo."

"...and WHERE is this IZUMO?" Raziel started losing his patience.

"...On the other side of the country. It would take several days to get there from here."

"Perfect... why must everything be so complicated?" Raziel took a deep breath. "Very well then. We shall rest here until tomorrow, and then you will help us procure some transportation to go to this 'Izumo'."

"Master!" Kurumi said. "Since we're here, let's go do something together, just the two of us!"

"Something... such as?"

"Whatever you want, Master! Just tell me where you want to go, and I'll take you there!"

"I don't want to go anywhere, though." Just then, there came a grumbling sound from Raziel's stomach. "...Then again... I wish to go to a place where I might acquire nourishment."

"Yes, Master! Let's go!" Kurumi grabbed Raziel's hand and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Raziel said, looking at Kasumi. "You will come with us. I cannot afford to leave you alone and run the risk of you escaping."

"But, Master... I just wanted it to be the two of us..."

"The prisoner comes with us, that is an order, Kurumi!"

"..." Kurumi looked at Raziel, and then joyfully said, "Yes, Master!"

* * *

Moments later, the three of them found a small diner, and, with more of Kasumi's money, purchased full meals for each of them. Sitting at a table, Kasumi and Kurumi both ate their food, while Raziel quietly gazed at his. 

"Master, why aren't you eating?" Kurumi asked.

"Strange..." said Raziel. "...this food does not wriggle or squirm. Is it safe to eat?"

"Of course it's safe to eat," said Kasumi. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Here, Master!" Kurumi used a pair of chopsticks to pick up a bundle of noodles, and held it up to Raziel's mouth. "Say ah, and just slurp it up!" Raziel looked at the noodles, then opened his mouth. Kurumi put the noodles into his mouth as he slurped them up. "There, isn't it delicious?"

"It slithers down my throat, but I must admit, it is satisfying." He turned to Kasumi. "Perhaps you are not as useless as I expected, prisoner."

"I have a name, you know," said Kasumi.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who refused to tell me it in the first place. Are you going to tell me now?"

"I will. My name is Kasumi Ayanokouji."

"Very well, I shall call you Kasumi from now on. Now then, Kasumi, perhaps you can answer some of my questions."

"I already told you I don't know much about Kurumi or the Steel Angel Project."

"It's not about that. I wish for you to clarify some of the 'unfamiliar words' I have heard recently."

"Unfamiliar words?"

"Yes, such as 'kind'. What is 'kind'?"

"You're joking, right?" Kasumi was surprised that Raziel doesn't understand the meaning of kindness. 'Talking to this guy is like trying to talk to a child.'

"Well?"

"Let's see... kindness is when you do something helpful for a person, without the desire for personal gain. What you did for that for the old woman in the woods, however you were able to do that, is an example of being kind."

"Hmph, the woman nurtured me back to health, so I merely did what I had to so that I would not owe her anything."

"Really? It didn't seem that way from my point of view."

"There is another word that I want you to clarify for me."

"And that is?"

"You mentioned a word 'kiss'. What exactly is a 'kiss'?"

"Well," said Kasumi, "in simplest terms, it's when two people's lips touch, but as simple as it is, it has a lot more meaning."

"Hmm..." Raziel began to think to himself. Suddenly, he remembered the moment when all of this started. When Kurumi landed on top of him in the Academy, their lips touched! 'If Kurumi was activated from the 'kiss' I gave her, maybe it acts as an on and off switch for her... Perhaps, if I kiss her again, she will deactivate!' He looked at Kurumi. 'It is worth an attempt!' Suddenly, he grabbed Kurumi by the shoulders, and turned her around to face him.

"Master?" Kurumi was surprised. "What are you---" She was cut off when Raziel pressed his lips tightly against hers. Kurumi's eyes widened and Kasumi gasped. Raziel and Kurumi remained in that position for several seconds until he pulled himself away.

"At last, victory is mine!" Raziel said triumphantly. "Now that Kurumi is deactivated, I can complete my---" He stopped when he saw that Kurumi was still awake and active.

"Master!" Kurumi blushed. "I knew it! I knew you loved me!"

"What!?" Raziel's eyes widened. 'It didn't work!? Maybe I didn't do it right! Let me try again!' He pulled Kurumi close to him and kissed her again. Kasumi gasped again as nearby diner patrons looked on. Raziel pulled himself away from Kurumi again, hoping for results. Unfortunately for him, Kurumi was still active.

"Kyuiin! Master, I love you sooo much!" Kurumi said as she hugged Raziel tightly.

'I don't understand! Why didn't it work!?' Raziel thought as he was being hugged.

* * *

That night, in the hotel, Raziel, Kurumi, and Kasumi were all asleep in their beds, Kasumi in one, and Raziel and Kurumi in the other. 

"Master..." Kurumi murmured in her sleep. She started snuggling up to Raziel, who gently shoved her away in response. He rose out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

'I never thought such a simple mission could become so complicated from one mistake...' he thought to himself, looking at Kurumi. 'All of my attempts to deactivate, disable, or destroy Kurumi have failed. I am not even sure whether or not she is a superweapon... Is my mission doomed to be a failure?' Just then, a sharp pain shot through Raziel's head like a bullet. He clutched his head, cringing in pain. 'This feeling... it's so... familiar... it can't be!' Raziel quickly grabbed his robe and headed for the door.

Outside, the streets were empty. Clouds blocked out the light of the moon and stars, leaving only lampposts to light the way. Raziel stepped out to the middle of the road.

"I can feel it..." he said to himself. "The Power." He looked towards a large stone arch, the entrance to a park, and headed towards it. Raziel traveled along a small paved path from the arch until he was at the center of the park. "It's very close... where is it coming from?" Just then, a red orb shot out from one of the trees behind Raziel. He jumped away from the spot he was standing and turned around as the orb struck the ground and exploded, leaving a small crater.

"Who's there!?" Raziel shouted. "Show yourself!" He looked up at the tree that the blast came from, and standing on one of the branches was a figure in a black coat and hood, wearing clothes identical to Raziel's. The figure held its hand out, its palm facing Raziel, and a pentagram began to draw itself in front of the hand. The pentagram then turned into another red orb, and launched itself towards Raziel. Raziel quickly drew a pentagram in front of himself and caught the orb with it. The force of the red ball slowly pushed him back, until he pushed upwards, knocking the projectile into the sky.

"Impressive, Raziel," the figure said, jumping down from the tree branch. "I'm surprised you were able to deflect that shot."

"Who are you!?" Raziel asked the figure. "How do you know who I am?" The figure grabbed its hood, pulling it back to reveal a man who appeared to be about Raziel's age, with shoulder-length white hair, and the same blood-red eyes as Raziel.

"I will not reveal my name to the likes of you," the man said.

"Those red eyes, they are like my own. I see... you have The Power. You are one of my people. How did you get here? What business do you have?"

"I am here to complete my mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"...To kill you."

"What!?"

"Those were my orders. However, I am willing to find a way to avoid shedding blood. The last thing I wish to do is have to kill one of my kin. That is why I am offering an ultimatum: Surrender now, and perhaps your punishment will not be so severe."

"Surrender? Punishment!? For what!? I have done nothing!"

"...I take it that you are declining my offer?"

"..." Raziel was silent.

"...Very well, then. I can now carry out my orders, and eliminate you without any remorse."

* * *

Back in the hotel, Kurumi began to stir from her sleep. 

"Mmm?" Kurumi looked next to her, and saw Raziel was gone. She immediately sprung out of the bed. "Master? Where did you go?" She began to search the room, looking for him. Just then, Kasumi also woke up.

"Kurumi?" she muttered, still drowsy. "What's wrong?"

"Master is gone, and I can't find him. Maybe he went outside for some fresh air..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raziel was knocked away by another of the white-haired man's blasts. As Raziel tried to get up, the white-haired man walked up to him. 

"Is this the best you have to offer, Raziel?" the man asked him. "Any other Specialist could have easily defeated me, but you..."

'It's no good...' Raziel thought, still on the ground, unable to get up. 'He knows my weakness... because of my specialty, I cannot fight as well as others of my kind.'

"Seeing that your life is about to be extinguished, it's only fair that I give you the name of your executioner. I am Sergeant Alastor."

"...Alastor?"

"It will the last name you hear. Your conspiracy ends here, Raziel." Alastor held his hand out again, forming another orb of red energy, aimed straight at Raziel's head. "Die!" The red ball shot out, exploding and kicking up a large cloud of dirt and dust. "And so it ends." Alastor waited for the dust to clear, hoping to see Raziel's decapitated corpse. However, the only thing in front of him was another small crater. "What? How did---" He turned around and saw Kurumi, carrying Raziel in her arms.

"You!" Raziel was surprised that Kurumi was there, and that he was lying in her arms.

"Master, are you okay?" Kurumi asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Put me down! I order you to let go of me!"

"Yes, Master!" Kurumi did exactly that. She let go of Raziel, letting him drop to the ground with a thud.

"So... that is the superweapon..." said Alastor.

"Who are you?" Kurumi asked Alastor. "Why would you do such a thing to Master?"

"Because... I was ordered to kill Raziel, just as I am ordered to destroy you, superweapon!"

"I'm not a superweapon, I'm Kurumi! And I won't let you get away with hurting Master!" She then looked at Raziel. "Master, can you stand?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I can stand." Raziel slowly got back on his feet, brushing the dirt off his robe.

"Please stand back, Master, I'll take care of this!" She turned to face Alastor, putting her fists up.

"Kurumi! Raziel!" Raziel looked behind him to see Kasumi coming up to them.

"Hmph, I see you're still around," said Raziel. "I would've thought you would've made a run for it."

"What's going on around here?" Kasumi asked. "I heard an explosion, and---" She stopped when she saw Kurumi facing off against Alastor. 'That man looks almost exactly like Raziel! Could the two be connected somehow?'

"Seeing that you are the bigger threat, superweapon," said Alastor, "I shall dispose of you first!" He fired a red blast at Kurumi. Kurumi leapt out of the way, landing behind Alastor. She slammed her elbow into his side, knocking him away and into a tree. The tree snapped in two under the pressure, falling on top of Alastor.

'Such power...' Raziel thought, looking on. 'Is this the strength of the Steel Angel Project?' Suddenly, the downed tree was pushed aside by Alastor, who was relatively unharmed.

"Apologize to Master now, and I'll forgive you!" Kurumi said to Alastor.

"Forgive the traitor?" Alastor asked. "Never!" He fired another shot, and Kurumi jumped up to avoid it. He suddenly fired another shot upwards towards Kurumi again. Kurumi was unable to avoid the shot in mid-air, and was struck by the blast, knocking her to the ground. Alastor fired several more shots at her repeatedly, not giving her a chance to recover.

"Kurumi!" Kasumi cried out.

"It ends now!" Alastor said as he charged towards Kurumi. When he came just inches from reaching her, he was interrupted when someone charged towards him from the side, punching him square in his face, sending Alastor flying into a stone wall. Raziel, Kurumi, and Kasumi all turned to see the mysterious interloper. It was a woman with short brown hair and magenta eyes, wearing a white uniform slightly similar to Kurumi's.

"It can't be..." Kasumi said.

"Are you okay, Sis?" the woman asked Kurumi, helping her up.

"Hm? Does Kurumi know you?" Kurumi asked.

"It's me! I'm your sister Saki! Don't you remember?" When the woman said that, something in Kurumi's mind clicked, and various memories began to pour into her mind.

"That's right! You're my little sister Saki!" Kurumi ran over to the woman named Saki, hugging her. "I've missed you so much! Where have you been all this time?"

"Th, there's another superweapon!?" Raziel was shocked by this recent development. He turned to Kasumi. "You never said there was more than one of them!"

"You never asked," Kasumi replied slyly. Just then, Alastor emerged from the wrecked wall he was slammed into.

"Urgh..." he grunted as he got up, seeing both Kurumi and Saki. "Another superweapon... you had a little trick up your sleeve, Raziel. I'll have to retreat for now, but know this: I will not fall for the same trick twice, and I will not stop until my mission is completed. We shall meet again." Alastor snapped his fingers, and a pillar of darkness rose up from the ground, engulfed Alastor, and quickly dissipated.

"Master, do you know who that man was?" Kurumi asked Raziel.

"...I don't know," was Raziel's response. 'He is one of my kind,' he thought, 'but he attacked me. What did he mean by calling me a traitor? How did he know of my mission?'

"Sis, I've come to bri---" Saki stopped when she saw Kasumi standing next to Raziel. "Ms. Kasumi!? You're alright!"

"Yes I am. Were you sent here by the Academy, Saki?"

"Yes I was. I was supposed to bring back Sis and capture the intruder that attacked earlier."

"I would be that intruder," said Raziel. "But you shall do neither. I am Kurumi's master, and she will obey only me. If you try to capture me, I will make her fight you."

"No, you can't!" Kasumi said. "The other scientists at the Academy told me that Steel Angels must NEVER fight eachother! Ever!"

"I... I don't want to fight Sis," Saki said.

"It's okay, Saki," Kasumi said. She walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I want to travel with Raziel. We are going to Izumo to visit my father's lab. I'm hoping to learn more about Raziel and his agenda on the way."

"I see..." Saki whispered back. 'I don't know what I should do,' she thought to herself. 'Director Brandow wanted me to bring her back and capture the intruder as soon as possible, but under these circumstances... what would he want me to do?' She reflected on the matter, and after thinking it through, she turned to the others. "If you will not return to the Academy with me, then please, allow me to accompany you!"

"!" Raziel was stunned by her offer.

"Really?" Kurumi grabbed Saki's hands. "If you came with us, we could do things together again, just like we used to!" Kurumi turned to Raziel. "Please, Master? Can Saki come? Please?"

"...That is an intriguing offer, Saki, is it?" Raziel said. "...Very well then. You may join us, but know one thing: if you make even one attempt to capture or attack me, you shall regret it."

"We should get away from this place," said Kasumi. "We should go back to the hotel before we make any more of a scene than we already have."

"Agreed." All four of them quickly fled from the battlescarred park.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Alastor approached Faust. 

"Forgive me, Captain Faust," Alastor said. "I was overpowered."

"It was a simple task!" Faust was infuriated. "How could you have failed!?"

"Please hear me out, sir! Apparently, there is more than one superweapon that the humans have created, and Raziel now controls them both!"

"What!? Curse that Raziel... his power has grown too much. This requires me to level the playing field to compensate for this extra nuisance..."

"Sir, you don't mean to---"

"I will do whatever it takes to eliminate that traitor Raziel, even if it means having to resort to that..."

* * *

In the past, morning had finally come. Raziel, Kurumi, Kasumi, and now Saki are outside the hotel, ready to depart and begin their journey to Izumo. As they headed for the train station, they walked past the park where Alastor attacked Raziel. The entire area was blocked off by police. Reporters swarmed around the park entrance, all them pelting the officers with questions. 

"I'm sorry," one of the officers said. "Until we determine the cause of this disturbance, we cannot answer any questions for the media."

"Looks like you caused a lot of trouble for this place," Kasumi said.

"It is imperative that we depart immediately," said Raziel. "We do not need to draw attention to ourselves, especially now that we are being hunted..." Kurumi, who was walking alongside Raziel, turned around to see Saki trailing behind all of them.

"Saki, come on!" Kurumi said. "We don't want to miss the train!"

"Coming, Sis!" Saki replied. 'This won't be so bad... at least I get to be with Sis again... Oh...' Saki blushed as she ran up to the others to catch up with them.

* * *

At that time, in the Academy, Director Brandow was sitting alone in the meeting chamber, looking worried. 

"...Saki is taking too long," he said to himself. "Could it be that she failed? Hmm... perhaps the intruder is more clever than we have suspected." He closed his eyes, meditating on the matter. "...I shall give her more time. If she has not returned by then..."

* * *


End file.
